<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say yes to the dress by lucasli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250960">Say yes to the dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli'>lucasli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Byakuya is soft, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if I wear a dress?” <br/>“A what now?” </p><p>or</p><p>Makoto and Byakuya discuss what to wear before marrying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say yes to the dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What if I wear a dress?” <br/>“A what now?” <br/>Makoto would’ve laughed at Byakuya’s confused expression had it not been that he was being serious.<br/>“What if I wear a dress at the wedding? And if I have a veil and ask Komaru to put makeup on my face I’ll probably pass as a girl”, Makoto elaborated. Byakuya continued to look dumbly at him. It was quite a sight seeing Byakuya in pink joggers, a grey hoodie, fuzzy socks, messy hair and mouth open in confusion. The constant need for baggy and comfortable clothes was a side no one except Makoto got to see from Byakuya.<br/>“Do you, not want to wear a suit?” Byakuya asked, still trying to process the idea. <br/>“I don’t really care what I wear at the wedding”, Makoto shrugged. “Honestly I was just thinking of your parents.” <br/>“Don’t do that. I’m the one who should worry about my parents”, Byakuya said. They both knew that his parents weren’t the biggest fans of Byakuya marrying a man as it was mostly expected of him to marry a woman. Hell, they didn’t even know that he and Makoto were dating or even fiancés.  <br/>“Or, do you want to wear a dress?” Makoto teased, nudging his fiancé’s foot with his own.<br/>“Tch, they’d disown me right then and there if I did”, Byakuya said. Makoto didn’t laugh even though Byakuya had intended it to be funny. The possibility that he might actually get disowned was far too real and terrifying. When Byakuya saw Makoto’s concerned face he immediately backpaddled, something he only did for him.<br/>“I-I’m sorry, that was tasteless of me”, he said, reaching over to hold his fiancé’s hand.<br/>“It’s fine”, Makoto said. They stayed quiet for a bit as Byakuya rubbed his thumb in circles over Makoto’s hand. <br/>“You don’t have to wear a dress if you don’t want to. It’s your choice what you wear, and my parents shouldn’t have any influence in that”, Byakuya said. Makoto let out a soft sigh.<br/>“I know that, Byakuya”, he said. “I really don’t care that much about what I wear as long as we get married. We don’t even need to get married in the first place!”<br/>“Weren’t you the one who proposed and who’s been planning the wedding for the past months?”<br/>“Shut up”, Makoto blushed. Byakuya laughed at his flustered contradiction. Makoto couldn’t hide his smile either. He leaned closer to kiss his fiancé, and when he did Makoto knew everything would be ok.</p><p>Today was the day. Byakuya could feel himself nearing a breakdown. But being a stubborn bastard, he patiently stood waiting at the altar.<br/>The rows of benches and chairs in the room were mostly full. They had accidentally put more than they had needed to. Looking at all the people there Byakuya saw his old classmates and some of Makoto’s family. Most of his siblings hadn’t come, it was a little disappointing but who was he to judge? He could faintly see his parents in the crowd. <br/>Letting out a sigh, Byakuya held himself back from dragging a hand through his hair or pinching his nose. His hands were shaking and heart pounding. He wished Makoto would just come already.  Yet he stood still, looking stone cold to the unknowing crowd.<br/>When the entrance doors opened there was a light gasp through the crowd. Byakuya looked up and smiled softly, anxieties already fading away.<br/>Standing in the entrance were Makoto and Komaru. Komaru had a simple light blue dress that reached her knees and slick black heels, making her even taller than Makoto than usual. <br/>But the real star was Makoto. He was wearing the most gorgeous dress Byakuya had ever seen. It was pure white with small silver leaves and flowers sewn into the frilly skirt and arms.  The dress fit Makoto perfectly, showing off his thin body. The top clung to his torso and chest before the skirt of the dress burst out at the waist. His long sleeves were so see-through sheer that you almost couldn’t see them. Makoto’s collarbones were visible through the sheer uppers of the top as well. <br/>The skirt was made of many, many layers. Most of them were various degrees of sheer too. The skirt was almost touching the floor, but the gentle heel of Makoto’s shoes prevented it from doing so.<br/>As Makoto and Komaru came closer Byakuya could see his soon-to-be-husband smiling under the veil. When the siblings were mere steps from the altar Komaru gave her brother a tight hug before sending him off to Byakuya and walked over to the other bridesmaids. Makoto smiled at Byakuya as they took each other’s hands. When they did the rest Byakuya’s anxieties melted away. The only thing on his mind being Makoto.<br/>They said their vows, and when it was time to kiss “the bride” Byakuya placed his hand on Makoto’s cheek to block the view ever so slightly. He wasn’t a big fan of kissing publicly but this was something entirely different. Before their lips even met the crowd erupted in cheers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally wrote something with these dorks. I've never been to a wedding so there probably are some mistakes. I don't think it's that normal for the sibling to give away their sibling to the groom/bride, but meh. I'm pretty sure there are some differences between European, western and Japanese weddings too...<br/>Anyways, I hope you liked the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>